Kenapa Bisa?
by crystallized cherry
Summary: "... Ayah, ibu—kenapa kalian bisa bersatu? Kata guru-guruku di akademi, dulu ayah jahat sekali dan bahkan hampir membunuh ibu. Kenapa bisa?" —pertanyaan Uchiha kecil yang menggelitik. Hm, haruskah Sasuke membongkar lagi kisah masa lalunya demi rasa penasaran sang putra? For WinterBlossom Headcanon Challenge Tema #28


**.**

**.**

**Kenapa Bisa?**

for WinterBlossom Headcanon Challenge, theme #**28**

_Naruto is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto_,_ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura, T, Romance, Family

© kazuka, december 9st, 2012

**.**

**.**

**.**

_note: italic paragraph = flashback_

**.**

* * *

"Kau tidak makan?" Sasuke sudah menjepit sepotong _sushi_ dengan sumpitnya, sementara yang ada pada pandangannya Sakura masih duduk tenang di depan meja tanpa menyentuh makanannya.

"Tunggu Yosuke pulang dulu," senyum simpul Sakura tersungging tipis. "Sudah hampir malam begini, ke mana dia ya?" Sakura sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke bingkai pintu penghubung ruang makan dan bagian luar.

Tampak ada garis-garis raut khawatir di wajah Sakura yang membuat Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia letakkan kembali sumpit tadi.

"Bukannya jam akademinya sudah selesai dari siang, ya?" desis Sakura, nyaris tidak kedengaran. Tak banyak makan waktu untuk berpikir, akhirnya bermaksud untuk keluar, beranjak.

"Tunggulah, dia pasti kembali sebentar lagi," tahan Sasuke, menarik tangan istrinya.

Cukup lama beradu pandang untuk meyakinkan diri, akhirnya satu helaan nafas Sakura terdengar sebagai jawaban. "Oke, tapi jika sepuluh menit lagi dia tidak pulang, aku akan keluar mencarinya."

Perkara selesai. Sakura kembali duduk dan Sasuke ikut-ikutan mendiamkan makan malamnya.

"Ayah, ibu! _Tadaimaaa_!" terdengar derap kaki dan suara lelaki kecil yang langsung menggema di ruangan. "Hehehehe~!" ia langsung menyambar ibunya, terkekeh geli seolah ada yang lucu.

"Kau ini," decak Sakura. "Kemana saja? Bersihkan dirimu dulu sana, baru makan malam. Ayah dan ibu sudah menunggumu dari tadi!"

"Siap!" ia meletakkan kelima jarinya di kening—ia lantas memandang sang ayah setelah kemudian langsung melibas pergi lagi mematuhi perintah halus ibunya.

Perawakan Sasuke dan sifat ceria Sakura—hm, Yosuke punya gen yang bagus sekali.

**.**

"Iruka-_sensei_ yang menemaniku! Dia bilang jurus apiku sudah sangat berkembang!" Yosuke berucap bangga disela kegiatan makannya.

Ah, Iruka. Guru yang mengabdi sejak era orang tuanya sampai zaman berganti begini. Sepertinya laki-laki itu berniat menghabiskan hidup ninjanya sebagai pengajar.

Sakura menyambut cerita itu dengan bentuk usapan gemas pada rambut hitam Yosuke, "Iruka-_sensei_ menemanimu sampai sore begini? Apa dia tidak keberatan? Kau yang minta ya?"

"Tidak~" geleng Yosuke cepat. "Iruka-_sensei_ sendiri yang mau lihat latihanku! Dia bilang, aku mungkin bisa langsung jadi _chuunin_ begitu lulus akademi, hihihi~"

Sasuke hanya memandang sesekali. Senyum tipis yang benar-benar samar kadang terlihat—namun tidak seorang pun di ruangan itu yang menyadari.

"Tapi, tapi, ayah, ibu!" nada yang berbeda terdengar untuk tuturan berikutnya. "Selama aku latihan, Hitomi terus-terusan melihat padaku! Ia bersembunyi di balik pohon tapi kadang-kadang dia tersenyum waktu melihat aku mempraktekkan jurus apiku! Dia kenapa, sih?"

Sakura terkikik mendengarnya, dan Sasuke jadi memandang Yosuke lebih lama dan berhenti mengunyah.

"Dia benar-benar sama dengan ibunya dulu, kau tahu?" Sakura mengerling pada Yosuke. "Kalau dia begitu berarti dia tertarik padamu."

"Tertarik? Tertarik bagaimana?" Yosuke menjejalkan satu potong ikan ke mulutnya, menatap Sakura penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti," giliran Sasuke, menghentikan aksi bungkamnya yang biasa.

Pipi Yosuke yang menggembung itu berhenti bergerak sebentar. Setelahnya, ia hanya diam sambil menggeleng tidak mengerti.

"Ah..." Yosuke sepertinya akan memulai tema baru, ia mengunyah dengan cepat dan menelannya agar ia bisa segera mengungkapkannya. "Ayah, ibu... aku punya satu pertanyaan."

"Habiskan makananmu saja dulu, sayang. Nanti kita lanjutkan ceritanya sesudah makan," pinta Sakura. "Tidak baik makan sambil bercerita."

Bocah enam tahun itu menurut saja, rupanya. Ia simpan pertanyaannya untuk nanti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pergi ke rumah sakit lagi?" tanya Sasuke—ketika di kamar mereka ini ia lihat Sakura sedang membongkar gulungan-gulungan berisi hal berbau medis dari laci mereka.

"Tidak," Sakura masih terpekur pada kegiatannya, sesekali matanya berhenti lama pada isi gulungan. Tampaknya sedang mencari sesuatu. "Aku tidak mengambil jam lembur lagi. Tapi ada pasien yang terinfeksi racun baru. Aku penasaran, belum ada obat yang manjur."

Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sudut tempat tidur mereka bersama sebuah buku, hanya menghela nafas sebentar. "Jangan buat dirimu kelelahan."

"Ya," jawab Sakura singkat. Ia membuka satu gulungan baru, dan berucap lagi, "terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan."

"Bantu aku mengerjakan PR-kuuu!" Yosuke menghambur ke dalam, memecah suasana yang sempat disela hening. "Yumi-_sensei_ membuatnya terlalu sulit!" ia memanjat tempat tidur, dan duduk di samping ayahnya.

Sakura pun turut mendekat. "Yang mana, Yosuke? Ayahmu dulu pintar sekali waktu di akademi, lho. Hihi~"

"Ibumu adalah penghafal yang baik," balas Sasuke, mendekatkan buku Yosuke pada pandangannya. "Dan cerdas."

Kedua orang tuanya mengapitnya sekarang, Yosuke bergantian menatap mereka—yang ternyata sama-sama sedang mencermati tugas miliknya.

Klik.

Satu pertanyaan yang sempat ia tunda waktu di meja makan tadi kembali teringat olehnya. Ia harus pikir-pikir dulu, apakah harus ia keluarkan?

Beralih fokus sebentar—pada Sasuke yang tengah melirik kedua manusia yang berada di sampingnya. Seorang putra kecil yang benar-benar duplikat fisiknya, istri yang penuh kasih sayang, serta seorang _calon _anggota tambahan yang baru empat bulan bersembunyi di dalam rahim ibunya...

Keadaan sempurna yang... entah. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya tapi sekarang menjadi hal berharganya.

"... Ayah, ibu—kenapa kalian bisa bersatu? Kata guru-guruku di akademi, dulu ayah jahat sekali dan bahkan hampir membunuh ibu. Kenapa bisa?"

Ah.

Pertanyaan polos anak enam tahun yang masih belum mengerti banyak hal—bercampur antara rasa penasaran dan secuil rasa menggelitik yang agak membuatnya sedikit takut.

Benar saja. Air muka Sasuke dan Sakura berubah sekarang.

"Err—itu..." ibunya membuka suara duluan. Tapi akhirnya ia juga kehabisan kata-kata.

_Tok tok tok_.

"Ah, ada yang datang. Mungkin Ino—kami ada janji untuk mengerjakan penawar racun bersama!" Sakura menghindar. "Ibu ke depan dulu. Pertanyaan yang tadi—biar ayahmu yang jawab, ya?" Sakura mengacak pelan rambut putranya.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Oke, ia ditinggal untuk pertanyaan super mengejutkan ini?

"Kenapa, ayah?"

Haruskah ia marah pada anaknya sendiri karena sebuah pertanyaan yang membuka luka lama?

—Mungkin, kadang sebelum sebuah keadaan sempurna, harus ada sebuah torehan dalam yang kelam akan masa suram.

"Ayah tidak mau jawab pertanyaanku?"

Hembusan nafas berat Uchiha Sasuke bisa Yosuke dengar dengan jelas. "Baiklah. Akan ayah ceritakan.

_Malam itu begitu sunyi. Aroma menyengat menguar tanpa Sasuke tangannya terbalut perban hingga bahu, dahinya juga tertutup benda yang sama._

_Ia terduduk, entah ini bisa disebut insomnia atau apa—tapi sebegini larut ia tak punya niat untuk tidur. Mungkin keadaan komanya yang sampai menyita waktu sampai satu minggu sebelum ini menjadi penyebab utamanya, ia jadi terjaga terus._

_Atau memang karena hatinya?_

—_Hatinya yang kosong._

_Sahabatnya mengulurkan tangan untuknya. Membawanya kembali. Meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Menariknya dari laut gelap tak berdasar._

_Membuktikan padanya bahwa pengorbanan kakaknya menyisakan orang-orang yang begitu mengasihinya._

_Membuatnya kehilangan niat untuk menghancurkan Konoha._

_Konoha yang telah dilindungi sang kakak dengan pertaruhan harga dirinya, nama baiknya sekaligus seluruh hidupnya._

_Tapi, apalah arti hidupnya ketika sang kakak yang berharga itu telah pergi?_

_Dan ia tiba pada satu kesimpulan._

_Ya, ia punya teman-teman yang menghargainya dan menilainya sebagai eksistensi yang pantas untuk hidup. Teman yang sempat ia acuhkan... bahkan nyaris ia bunuh—sekarang malah menolongnya. Membiarkannya hidup dan mengecap kasih sayang yang ia kira sudah hilang dari hidupnya._

_Ia merasa tidak berguna._

_Hidupnya hampa dan cuma bisa menjadi beban untuk orang._

_Sebuah lubang kecacatan perasaan yang akhirnya terbongkar dari Uchiha Sasuke—salah satu sisi hidupnya yang benar-benar menjadi titik nadir untuk dirinya yang sekarang._

_Kenapa ia tidak mati saja?_

_Ha? Kenapa?_

_Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada kedua ujung selimut yang menutup separuh kakinya. Ia tertunduk dan matanya panas._

_Kekosongan, bimbang, rasa meluap-luap yang entah bagaimana wujudnya tapi begitu membuatnya sesak._

_Ini semua sebenarnya apa?_

'_Krek'._

_Pintu berderit pelan. Sedikit cahaya menyusup ke ruangan ketika seorang gadis mendorongnya perlahan. Ia melangkah, mendekat dan berdiri di samping Sasuke._

"_Benar dugaanku, ternyata kau tidak tidur, Sasuke-kun."_

_Sasuke tidak bergeming. Kepalanya tidak mau terangkat sama sekali dan batinnya mengerang._

"_Tidak apa menangis, Sasuke-kun. Hanya ada aku di sini dan kau tidak akan terlihat lemah," tangan itu terlingkar, membawa Sasuke ke dalam pelukan lembutnya._

_Sasuke makin merasa bodoh._

"_Hidupmu adalah hadiah terbesar yang disisakan tidak perlu merasa kesepian atau tidak berguna—kami memaafkanmu... dan kakakmu pasti akan bahagia kalau tahu kau menghabiskan hidupmu yang ia jaga—untuk mencintai Konoha dan seisinya yang telah ia lindungi."_

_Bagaimana gadis ini bisa membaca perasaannya?_

_Sasuke tidak bisa merasakan apapun selain kehangatan. Secara fisik maupun batin._

"Aaaah, jadi ibu memeluk ayah waktu ayah kesepian itu?" Yosuke memasang wajah yang begitu antusias.

Sasuke mengangguk. Salah satu tangannya masih berada di punggung Yosuke.

"Jadi ayah jatuh cinta pada ibu karena itu?"

"... Menurutmu?" Sasuke menggantung jawabannya. Karena ia sendiri—tidak tahu persis _kapan _semuanya bermula terasa.

Yosuke mendelik ke arah lain sebentar. Dari ekspresinya, ia tampak belum puas. "Tapi aku masih bingung dengan satu hal. Ayah pernah akan membunuh ibu, tapi akhirnya kalian menikah. Kenapa bisa ayah ingin membunuh ibu?"

Pertanyaan yang tergolong intelek untuk ukuran usia seperti Yosuke.

Tapi—ia memang terlahir dari orang tua yang punya otak encer, 'kan?

_Sasuke duduk di tepi sungai yang airnya mengalir liar itu. Salah satu kakinya tercelup ke air dan ia benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu sekarang._

_Ia teringat lagi kejadian kemarin_

_Mendecih._

_Gadis itu mengganggu sekali._

_Selalu masuk ke pikirannya—seperti saat ini. Apalagi setelah kemarin ada 'reuni kecil' yang terjadi antara anggota tim 7._

_Adalah gadis itu—si merah muda yang mengganggu niatnya._

_Niatnya yang berwarna kebencian, yang mulai goyah karena ia teringat banyak hal akan masa lalu. Hari-hari mereka bersama_

_Hari dimana gadis itu menangisi dirinya pada saat misi di Kirigakure. Heh, ia pikir ia hidup sendirian di dunia ini dan hanya butuh membalas dendam agar hidupnya terasa lengkap._

_Lalu—saat di Hutan Terlarang. Ia melihat seorang gadis yang terlihat berantakan dan surai panjang indahnya telah terpangkas separuh—padahal ia begitu menyukai rambut itu._

_Gadis itu terluka. Dan ia jadi bangkit hingga menanyakan siapa yang melukai gadis itu._

_Hingga ia menghabisi para ninja yang membuat gadis tersebut terluka begitu._

_Gadis itu memeluknya, menangis untuknya._

_Cukup. Sasuke sesak. Kepalanya berkecamuk dan ia tidak tahu yang mana yang harus ia dahulukan untuk dipikirkan._

_Terlebih kemarin. Entah kali keberapa ia lihat lagi Sakura menangis untuknya—menghunuskan kunai beracun dan gemetaran menangis. Ia tak mau menghitung kali keberapa lagi sebab itu hanya akan emmbuatnya tambah nyeri._

_Ia jadi buta waktu itu. Dia benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang dalam dalam hatinya hingga ia tidak bisa mengontrol pikirannya lagi._

_Sasuke tidak bisa lagi melihat air mata itu. Air mata yang terjatuh karena dirinya._

_Sakura terlalu rapuh dan menderita jika ia terus hidup dengan lukanya yang dalam karena Sasuke. Lebih baik dia mati. —Kesimpulan Sasuke hingga ia benar-benar berniat membunuhnya kali itu_

Kepala Yosuke sedikit miring, mengikuti cerita ayahnya sampai ia terlarut begini.

"Ayah ingin membunuh ibu karena ayah terlalu mencintai ibu dan tidak ingin ibu terus terluka, begitu?"

Analisamu terlalu cerdas, Yosuke.

Tapi—tepat sasaran dan Sasuke pun menepuk puncak kepala anaknya. "Kau bisa menemukan jawabannya sendiri."

"Hm, jadi... kalian bersatu karena cinta, 'kan?"

Sasuke melempar pandangan setinggi yang ia bisa. "Cinta seorang wanita yang tidak pernah menyerah. Tetap ada meski orang yang ia cintai menyakitinya. Dan ketika orang yang ia cintai itu merasa kosong dan ia berbalik—masih ada gadis itu yang berdiri untuknya."

Yosuke mengerjap perlahan. Ayahnya yang biasanya tenang dan pendiam sekarang bicara sedalam itu ketika ditanyai tentang ibunya.

"Karena ibumu tidak pernah menyerah dengan perasaannya."

"Perasaan cinta, eh?" Yosuke memeluk erat guling yang tidak tahu sejak kapan berada di pangkuannya. "Perasaan cinta yang meluluhkan kebencian?"

"Benar."

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya setelah ia rasa minuman tadi cukup untuk membasahi tenggorokannya. Selain bercerita pada Yosuke—ia juga harus menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang tugas anak itu.

Di ruang tamu, Sakura sudah tidak ada. Berarti dia sudah ke kamar, 'kan?

Dia menggeser pintu yang telah tertutup penuh itu. Tampak Sakura telah bersiap untuk tidur.

"Tidak apa 'kan kalau Yosuke ikut tidur bersama kita lagi?" ia tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidur duluan, Sasuke-kun. _Oyasuminasai_."

Ah, ternyata anak itu langsung tertidur setelah menyelesaikan PR-nya. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah karena banyak sekali berlatih hari ini.

Lampu kamar langsung Sasuke matikan tanpa aba-aba. Dalam kegelapan yang samar itu, ia perhatikan segala yang ia miliki di ruangan ini.

Di sini ada cinta dari seorang wanita padanya. Cinta dari putranya.

—Dan cinta dari kakaknya yang membuatnya terus hidup dan menyalakan api semangatnya. Yang mempersatukannya dengan cinta-cinta yang lain.

Sasuke menarik diri untuk turut menaiki tempat tidur dan bersegera untuk mengistirahatkan diri pula.

Namun, sempat ia layangkan kecupan kecil pada kening Sakura—berlanjut pada Yosuke dan kemudian pada bagian perut istrinya yang mulai terbentuk membundar, jagoan kecil barunya juga sedang beristirahat di sana.

Cinta yang mempersatukan mereka, cinta yang meluruhkan kebenciannya, cinta yang mengantarkannya pada titipan kesempurnaan kecil yang ternyata bisa ia kecap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

A/N: HALLLOO *rusuh*

A-ah, kuharap kalian gak bosan ya liat aku terus-terusan post fic buat WB challenge (. / / / /. ")a ampuni aku, kenapa coba idenya pada unyu-unyu semuaaaa aku kan gak tahan pengen ngetiknya ,,_,, tapi—um, apa jalan ceritanya rumit atau rada janggal? bilang ya kalau ada yang gak dimengerti, biar kuperjelas ehehehe~

oh... maaf juga kalau ceritanya terlalu biasa (+_+ "") dan aneh (+_+ "") se-semoga nggak bosan liat nama aku nampang lagi coretsoalnyamasihadastokficb uatchallengeinilagicoret :" :"

jaaa, minna! /o/ reviewnya yaaa /o/ /o/ #dor


End file.
